


Not Just Fantasy

by pineneedlepants



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, M/M, New Relationship, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Vibrators, Virgin Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineneedlepants/pseuds/pineneedlepants
Summary: Stiles has never been rimmed before. Derek intends to change that.





	

''You ready?''

Stiles nods, already breathless. Derek's strong hands come to smooth up his sides and chest, rubbing at his nipples as he lightly bites Stiles on the cheek of his bottom. Stiles moans, cock rubbing against the naked flesh of Derek's front.

He's on he's knees, practically sitting on Derek's chest, the older man's hands spreading him open. Both of their cocks are weeping, but Stiles' is already dark red at the tip, just the thought of Derek's hot tongue against his hole so arousing that Derek had to blow him first to get the edge off.

Not that it did any good.

 

_Derek leans against the wooden door frame, his arms crossed against his chest. His face is slightly slack with surprise and Stiles turns his head away, embarrassed._

_''Really? You've never been rimmed before?''_

_Stiles scowls, and growls, ''Yes, Derek. Not all of us have had sex before. I mean, I did get a  few hand jobs before but, not like, more than that.''_

_The older man's eyes turn a little dazed, his mouth parting. ''Untouched. Your ass has never been touched by someone else than you.''_

_''That's - Yeah.''_

_Something hungry crosses Derek's expression and he slowly straightens himself, his stance turning deliciously predatory. Stiles has to gulp and take a small step back at the display._

_''So if I were to take you to the bedroom, right now, undress you. . . Get my hands on your skin, map the stars across your skin - '' Derek stalks forward, licking his lips, until he's backed Stiles against the wall. His mouth comes to whisper into Stiles' ear, the hot breath of it sending goosebumps all over Stiles' body._

_''If I were to put my mouth on you, spread you open for me, displaying you for my pleasure. . . I'd be the first? First take your cock into my mouth, lick and kiss the weeping head, because it would be weeping. Mm-hm, it would be dripping with pre-come. Maybe I'd even get that vibrator you like. The small, powerful one. Chasing your sensitive balls with it, rub it against the head of your cock. But you wouldn't be allowed to come. Not yet.''_

_Stiles shudders, heart beating wildly in his chest at the idea._

_''I'd play with you, massage your bottom cheeks, my fingers caressing your hole. I'd tie your hands behind your back so you couldn't touch yourself, only wait for what I could give to you, squirming, begging, wanton mess. Just for me - ''_

_Stiles moans, rosy blush covering the tips of his cheeks, his dick chubbing in his pants. Derek grins, wicked and in control._

_''And because by then, I'd be so very, very thirsty,'' he continues hungrily, ''I'd wait, I'd play, and I'd do it for so long, until you were so very, very wet, and then I would take what's mine.''_

_Stiles knees had given out then, and Derek had supported his weight, mercilessly continuing, ''And I'd lay you open. Make you sit on my face while I kiss and lick and devour your little hole, your weeping cock making a puddle onto my belly. And I'd make you watch. You wouldn't be able to touch your own cock, but begging for it, while I run my hands over your inner thighs, ghosting against your throbbing dick. And you'd watch from the mirror because you're helpless to tear your gaze away._

_''And then I'd rub your pink little nipples, twisting them, getting them red and plump. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd try so hard to be good for me, waiting for my permission to come, but I wouldn't grant you that wish yet. I'd want you even more desperate, filling you, mercilessly rubbing the head of your dick while you're unable to decide whether to get away from my touch or beg for more._ _''_

_''Derek please - ''_

_''Mm. You want that Stiles? You want my tongue ravaging your hole, my hands exploring your skin?''_

_''Yes,'' Stiles pants, desperate, ''Yes, please, Derek. I want that. I want_ you _-''_

_''And you're going to get me,'' Derek growled, before he hauled them both into the bedroom._

 

Stiles had been so wound up back then that he hadn't lasted for too long. Derek had realized that, giving him temporary relief by getting him off once.

And that had been where Derek's mercy had ended. He'd tied Stiles hands behind his back, mouthing at his sensitive nipples while spreading his legs wide, letting Derek see everything.

He had been so embarrassed, but so turned on too. Turns out Stiles may have a thing for orgasm denial. Though Derek hadn't tested the waters too much, but dear God, just the man's breath ghosting against his bottom has him shivering in need.

''Derek, please - ''

''Shh. I'll give you what you need.'' 

Stiles almost sobs in relief when Derek's sure hands spread his cheeks open, his hole already wet from the pre-cum that has been dripping down his body for what feels like _hours_.

 

At the first lick, Stiles almost faceplants onto Derek's belly. He never thought that place could have so many nerve-endings despite what he's been reading about rimming. Porn always gave him the kind of image that people did that because they just wanted to get things wet. He had _no_ idea it would feel like this.

_''Ah !''_

Derek supports him, bringing him back against his mouth, and Stiles is unable to keep the moans in. He clutches at his hands that have been tied to his back, just like Derek had told him he would, and he tries to spread his legs to give Derek more room.

The man wastes no time, tongue flicking and licking broad stripes against his hole. His beard gives delicious friction too, and Stiles flinches both in pleasure and slight pain at the feel of it. Stiles can't help but throw a glance at the mirror. He gasps at the image there.

It's erotic. The two of them, Derek's muscular body underneath Stiles' more lithe one. The contrast of the two of them is beautiful, and Stiles can't wrench his eyes off of Derek's face, the absolute hunger he sees there, when the older man just _goes_ at it, eating Stiles out like he's the most delicious thing he's ever had the opportunity to taste.

And Derek intends to taste plenty.

Derek's hands are also massaging his thighs, so close to Stiles' throbbing dick that has to arch his back to try get the warmth closer to his cock. It doesn't work, but instead his legs spread just a tiny friction more and Derek pushes his tongue inside him just as he sits more deeper onto Derek's face.

'' _Ah_ \- Oh my God! Hng, Derek, please, ah _fuck_ \- ''

The bastard fucking _hums_ , the vibrations going straight to his dick, making a huge drop of pre-come dripple down his length. Stiles sobs, and then Derek brings the fucking vibrator against his dick. He makes aborted tiny thrusts, moaning filthily.

''Ah, _Derek no_ , please, oh God, fuck, don't stop, oh _fuck_ \- '' 

He can feel Derek grin against his skin, and he's about to retort something smart and witty, but then the older man starts gently caressing the powerful vibrator up and down his cock and Stiles is just _gone_ , he _can't_ - 

He comes with a cry, come spurting from his aching cock, covering Derek's belly and the man's cock, along with his thighs. Derek doesn't stop though, but keeps going. He starts to actually _suck_ at Stiles' hole, pressing the vibrator more firmly against his cock until he reaches Stiles' balls, prolonging the orgasm. Stiles eyes roll back, his whole spine locking in the rictus of the orgasm.

When it's over, Stiles slumps against Derek's belly, his mouth parting to pant against Derek's hard arousal. The older man sits up, making Stiles slide to rest on his belly against the man's thighs and takes the vibrator off of torturing Stiles' dick.

Stiles is about to ask if Derek wants a blow job for that fantastic rim job, hazy and loose in his post-release, but before he can utter a word, Derek presses the vibrator against Stiles' hole. Stiles jolts, over sensitive and spent, and groans throatily,

''Oh God, please, Derek, no no no, I'm so _sensitive_ , please - ''

''One more for me, Stiles. You can do it, I know you can.''

''Noo,'' Stiles whines, but he's already letting Derek arrange his legs so that they're spread on both sides of Derek's body more firmly. Stiles drools against the mattress, twitching with every hum of the vibrator.

''Derek,'' he cries, when the man brings the damn thing against his perineum, to his balls. 

''You're doing so good, Stiles, being so beautiful for me,'' Derek breathes, and Stiles' mouth parts with the pants he can't suppress. He doesn't know how Derek can find him beautiful when he's literally drenched in his own come, flushed red from head to toe, drooling. But hey, each to their own.

Derek slides away from under him, taking the vibrator off of him for a blissful minute. He opens the leather cuffs from Stiles' hands and stretches them forwards, massaging the muscles. When Stiles hums in satisfaction, Derek turns him around.

When Stiles finally sees Derek's face, his half-hard cock gives a violent twitch. The older man's lips are red and puffed, slick with spit and other fluids. His pupils are nearly black with desire, his grin wicked.

''There you are,'' Derek says, and bends down to give Stiles' dick a long lick from bottom to top. Stiles swallows roughly, arousal flaring up one more time as Derek lazily mouths at the tip of his cock. 

''Yeah,'' he croaks, and Derek gives one hard suck, the force of it making Stiles lifts his hips. ''Oh my God, oh my God, Jesus fuck - ''

Letting Stiles length go with a pop, Derek's hands come to secure Stiles' wrists above his head. ''Keep these here for me, hm? I'll make it worth your while.''

''How are you _real_ ,'' Stiles moans, but does as he's told. The older man immediately rewards him by laving at his chest. The pink nubs are sensitive too, his whole body sensitized by Derek's advances. Derek's other hand comes to move Stiles' legs so that they're open for him for easy access to his hole. 

The older man brings the blue vibrator to his anus, and then pushes it slightly in. 

'' _Derek_!''

''Good boy,'' Derek praises, as Stiles' greedy and wet hole accepts the intrusion easily. The vibrator isn't big, and Derek rubs against Stiles' rim with it, taking the thing in and out, biting at his nipple at the same time. Stiles cries out, humping against the feeling. His dick is hard again, and Stiles feels like he's going to go crazy with lust.

With one particularly hard twist of his nipple, his arms come down and he grips against Derek's shoulders. He'd liked the weight of Derek's hands around his wrists, pinning them down, and when the older man doesn't, his arms feel weightless and entirely out of his control. 

Derek stills, and then slowly lets his nipple go, looking at Stiles. ''Stiles,'' he warns, and it takes Stiles a couple seconds to comprehend the meaning. When he does, he practically whips his arms back up and he whines.

''If you won't be good, I'll have to spank you,'' Derek says mildly, and Stiles flushes even more, his hole grasping at the toy in heightened arousal. Both of them file that little piece of information for a later time though, because right now Stiles is just seconds from blowing his third load of the day when Derek hasn't even come once.

''Good boy,'' Derek says, and sits back up. He leaves the vibrator humming inside Stiles and grips both of their cocks together.

''Are you read, Stiles? Are you ready to come for me?''

Stiles nods rapidly. ''Hng, yeah, yeah, please. I wanna come, I wanna come so bad, _please_.''

Derek starts a brutal pace at that, stripping their cocks against each other. Stiles moans, humping against the older man's hand, unable to stop himself. His hands grip at the pillow above him, clutching at the item desperately, whining when Derek twists his hand so the movement brings another angle of delicious friction to the action.

''I'm so close, I'm so _so close_ \- ''

Derek grips harder at their cocks, his other hand coming down to the crack of Stiles' ass, pressing at the perineum, apparently not at all forgotten of the toy inside the younger man. ''Yeah, come for me Stiles, do it, come for me _now_ !''

Stiles does, his vision whitening at the crescendo of his blissful release. Derek's not too far after, spurting his come over Stiles' belly and chest.

They both collapse in a heap,  panting harshly. It takes a few minutes before either of them calms down, and they switch the vibrator off, taking it away. Derek is first to catch his breath, and he gets up despite Stiles' whining protest, and gets a warm towel to clean them up. He cleans Stiles with gentle hands, rubbing the last of fluids off of his body so nothing dries uncomfortably against his skin. Then he comes back to the bed and brings Stiles' to his arms, cuddling him close. Stiles is too tired to do nothing but let Derek maneuver his limp body, but he does snuggle against the man when he's brought into his embrace.

Yeah, Stiles thinks, if he's got Derek as his partner for the rest of his life, rimming is a thing that he can totally get behind, probably 24/7. Because that was _awesome_.

 Derek grunts, reaching to flip the light off and then, after the darkness descends, he mutters, ''I really want to try spanking you in the morning.''

''Derek,'' Stiles groans, ''How am I supposed to go to sleep when you say shit like that? Jesus.''

The bastards smirks. ''The faster you fall asleep, the faster the morning will come.''

''Pun totally intended,'' Stiles mutters sullenly, but closes his eyes anyway. Derek's warm embrace has him fall into a deep slumber despite what he feared at first, and there will always be time anyway. He's got Derek, and the man doesn't seem to be in any hurry to leave, so perhaps a little patience for now is okay.

 His ass needs a break anyway.

 


End file.
